


Cinderella On Ice

by waveylovesyohioloid



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 2 year old fic, Cinderella parody, I got 100 on this assignment lol, M/M, my teacher said I went "above and beyond", theres a few typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveylovesyohioloid/pseuds/waveylovesyohioloid
Summary: This is something I wrote for school in 7th grade. I've never posted any stories here heh so I guess I'm uploading this old trash thingy





	Cinderella On Ice

There was a man named Yuri who absolutely loved to skate, but he was not allowed as much time to skate as his stepbrothers Yurio and Jean-Jacques (JJ for short), for they were much better skaters than him. Yuri always squeezed as much practice as he could into the little time he had,for there was a big competition coming up and he wanted to compete, because the winner would get to have Viktor Nikiforov, THE Viktor Nikiforov, as their coach for life. Yuri didn’t care about the coaching though. He’s had feelings for the man the day he saw a live performance of him. He made it his dream to be such a good ice skater that Viktor would accept his feelings and they would live happily ever after.  
“Yuri, what are you dreaming about you little piggy!!!!!!!???” Yurio yelled at him. Yuri got startled and fell out of the chair he was sitting in. JJ walked past and laughed at Yuri. “I was...I was just!!!!!” he sputtered, but Yurio had already walked into the kitchen. He has a short attention span, especially for Yuri. Their father and stepmother now walk in. “Yurio, JJ! Have you two practiced for the competition tomorrow?” their stepmother asks. JJ and Yurio nod. “I...I’ve practiced too!!! I can compete too, right…?” Yuri asked. His stepmother laughed at him. “Oh of COURSE you can dear!!!”. Then she realized that he was serious. “No! Absolutely not! We don’t need a piggy on the ice!! We know how much you love Minami’s katsudon!!”. Yuri hung his head in shame and embarrassment. He loved that fattening katsudon.   
Later in the evening in his parents bedroom, he begged and pleaded with his parents to let him go to the competition. “Please mother and father please!! I really want to have a chance with-..I mean...have a chance to have Viktor as my coach!!” He was on the floor, begging. “No no no! We have already told you no! Now go help your step brothers get ready!” She pointed to the door for him to go. He went out, feet dragging and head hung. Yuri reached the living room, where he was immediately ordered by Yurio. “Piggy!!! Clean our skates for us!” the blonde yelled. JJ also dumped some stuff into Yuri’s arms. “Piggy! Clean our skating outfits!”. Yuri nodded gravely. He took the clothes and picked up the skates from the mudroom and took them to the washroom. After he washed everything, he gave his step brothers their things. They took them without thanking him. Yuri took his own skates, dirty and barely alive, and sat on the back porch, crying into his lap. He may appear a very strong man, but he has a heart of glass. ‘Why can’t I also skate? I want to see Viktor….I...I want to be with him...’ Yuri’s thoughts were sad and he hugged himself. Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of him. He looked up, wiping his tears away. “Mi...Minami-kun...?” The young boy in front of him giggled. “Hey senpai!!! I heard you asking your parents to be able to skate but they said no, right?” Yuri nodded sadly. “I think I can help!!” Minami declared. “A few minutes before dawn, come to my house. ” Yuri looked at him with a questioning look, but Minami had already vanished. ‘He’s like some fairy godmother….’ Yuri thought.  
Yuri got up and hour before dawn and headed to Minami’s house. Minami was waiting for him. Minami handed him a beautiful black skating outfit and ice skates made with the finest materials.   
“Wait….what am I going to skate to?!” Yuri asked. Minami smiled. “You’ll hear the music when it’s your turn! Now. get going!” Yuri has turned around now. “Here’s a hint though: eros. What is eros to you senpai?” Yuri thought, but then realized he was going to be late. “Thanks Minami!!” he yelled before running off to the ice rink. “Don’t forget about eros!!” Minami yelled to him.  
Yuri made it to the rink just in time. He changed into the suit and waited for his turn to skate. Meanwhile, his stepbrothers has already appeared, but luckily they didn’t recognize him. Even so, Yuri hid his face when they passed by. His face brightened and reddened though, when he saw HIM.  
Viktor was dressed in a nice suit, and he was talking to some interveiwers. Now Viktor was done talking with them, and he started moving in the direction of Yuri’s stepbrothers. Viktor complimented both of their outfits, and of course, they took the credit for caring for the outfits. Yuri sighed.  
“Hello!!”. Yuri jolted up when he heard a nice voice near him. “Ah-Ah ah!!! H-hello!!!” Yuri stammered as Viktor held out his hand for Yuri to shake. “So, is this your first time competing?” Viktor asked. “Y-yes, this is my first time..,” Yuri said, a little quiet at the end. “Really? You look like you’ve done lots of skating before!” Viktor exclaimed. He patted Yuri on the back. “Good luck! You never know, I could your coach!” Viktor now walked off as some interviewees called him over. Yuri let out a breath of relief. He almost hugged Viktor right there, but he stopped himself.   
As other skaters were called to the ice, Yuri started getting nervous. Most of them seemed much better at skating than him. He didn’t even have a routine!   
“MAY WE HAVE KATSUKI, YURI, ON ICE NOW” the speaker blared. Yuri gulped. ‘This is it! Don’t screw up!’ he told himself. He entered the rink and skated to the middle. Meanwhile his step brothers were in a bit of an argument. “Is that Piggy up there skating?” Yurio said. “It can’t be Piggy, he’s probably at home washing our clothes!” JJ yelled.   
Yuri stood ready, waiting for the music. In these seconds, he thought about what eros was to him. ‘What is eros to me….what is eros to me…. AH HA!!!’ Yuri has now discovered what Eros was to him. The music started. At the loud bang of violin and the beginning, he took off. He sped gracefully across the ice, moving in a feminine but beautiful way, seducing the crowd and Viktor (‘I wonder if Viktor is watching?’ he thought). ‘Katsudon! That’s what eros is to me!’ As he neared the middle of the song, he started to get tired. But he wasn't giving up. He landed a triple salchow somehow, for he always failed this when he practiced. As the song was coming to a close, he spun, spun, and spun while gliding to the middle. The song reached the end. He stood in his ending pose, poised and graceful. The crowd roared.  
Yuri came to a resting position, letting his arms fall to his sides. He noticed the crowd roaring, and, to his happiness, Viktor going crazy. He skated off the rink and to the restroom. In there, he washed his face and realized that he had been crying. ‘Woah….that was intense’ After he finished washing up, he came out to find Minami waiting for him. “You were amazing senpai!!!” Minami squealed. “I forgot to tell you something about the suit though….” he murmured a bit. “What is it?” Yuri asked. “It...um…..it’s actually a bunch of rags thrown together…..I used magic to make it look like that….” Yuri was…..appalled and confused. “Magic???” Yuri asked, confused. “Don’t you know this is a Cinderella story? It’s called Cinderella on Ice!” Minami cried. “Wha…..???” Yuri was VERY confused now because Minami was breaking the fourth wall. “Um…. nevermind, just make sure you get home before 22:00 PM!!!” Minami dashed away to who knows where. Yuri looked at the clock at the ice rink. It read 21:52. ‘I have to go!’ his mind yelled. He turned to leave but…  
“Woah Katsuki! YOU WERE AMAZING!!!” just the sound of Viktor's voice sent shivers down Yuri’s spine. Viktor took Yuris arm gently and spun him around. Then he hugged him. Yuris face turned extremely red. “You were amazing...” Viktor murmured. “Everyone was dazed by you...” Viktor carried out dreamily. Yuri would have loved to stay like this with Viktor forever, but he time read 21:56 now. “I….I’m sorry….I have to go….” Yuri pulled himself out of Viktors hug and started towards the exit. “Wait! Where are you going!” Viktor went after Yuri. Yuri ran into the locker look, changed out of his suit and skates, changed into his normal clothes, and ran out the other door. He escaped home.  
By the time Viktor found his locker, it was 22:03. He found some rags, but under the rags were the magnificent skates Yuri was wearing. ‘I will find him..’ Viktor thought.

Viktor did a search of the city, looking for the owner of the magnificent skates. By the time he had gotten to Yuri’s house, he was close to giving up. But he went in anyway. Yuri’s step mother and father greeted him. They were excited, for they thought that Viktor has chosen JJ or Yurio to be his student. “I would like to know who's skates these are. Then, I will find my student.” First, Yurio tried on the skate. His feet were a bit too small. But his step mother gave him a bread bun. “Put this in, and you can fit. He probably won’t pay attention to your foot size anyways when he teaches you.” Yurio did as was told. However, when he and Viktor were about to leave, Viktor’s dog sniffed at Yurios foot. Viktor made him take off the skate, and he found the bun. Next, JJ tried on the skate. But his foot was too big, and his step mom couldn’t find a way to fake it. Viktor asked if there was any other men in the house. “Theres the piggy, but how could HE have worn that?” Yurio yelled. Yuri came anyway. The skates were a perfect fit.  
“So you’re Yuri Katsuki” Viktor said softly. Yuri blushed as Viktor took both his hands and pulled him up. “I will be your coach from now on. That performance was spectacular….and you seem like a very nice person.” Yuri’s face was tomato red now. Viktor grinned. As Viktor and Yuri were walking out with Viktor cradling his boyfriend student, Minami appeared out of nowhere. “Minami??” “Yay! Senpai and Viktor are together now! It’s just like Cinderella!!!” he squealed. Viktor and Yuri were very confused but they shrugged it off. Yuri became Viktor's student.

Later of course, Yuri confessed his feelings to Viktor and Viktor accepted. They have now been dating for a few months. As for Yurio and JJ, their parents were very mad at them and abandoned them. They are now at an ice skating home for homeless ice katers, but they do have good friends. Yurio became close friends with Otabek Altin, and JJ met Michele Crispino and Phichit Chulanont, but they didn’t like JJ very much because he boasted a lot.

Yuri and Viktor are now skating happily together, learning new moves and making up their own.

The end.


End file.
